Forgotten
by Joeyzgrl12
Summary: Songfic. Avril Lagvines 'forgotten.' Bakura admits his feelings for Ryou but gets mad at him. He ends up taking it to far, but when Ryou runs away how dose Bakura take it? BakuraxRyou.


CJ: I got this idea when I was listening to my Avril Lavigne CD and I thought why not Bakura and Ryou?  
  
SB: Are you just doing this cause of my Joey and Kaiba story?  
  
CJ: Maybe that and it seems like a good idea but will let you decide, so without further waiting will have our disclaimer, Duke?  
  
Duke: looking real red and walks up in front of the readers wearing his Halloween costume (a hula dancer I made him) Chelsea doesn't own this song or Yugioh mumbles under breath even though she acts like she owns me....  
  
CJ: I heard that!!! Anyways enjoy the fic!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A snowy haired teen looked out at the streets below his apartment. 'Another wondrous day.' Were his sarcastic thoughts as the snow that matched his very pale complexion continued falling making his mood colder. He looked at the Millennium Ring sitting on the coffee table in the living room. 'Why'd you have to come into my life and mess everything up?' He thought bitterly thinking back on everything.  
  
/Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Oh I'm giving up On everything Because you messed me up/  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Why'd you hurt me the way you did when you said you were going to change? When you said you had feelings for me I'll admit I was shocked but happy even though you abuse me, you said you would stop why didn't you?  
  
/Don't know how much you screwed it up You never listen That's just to bad/  
  
I remember the day you told me you loved me, also the day you betrayed me...  
  
Flashback  
  
I came home from school loaded with homework assignments, I looked around cautiously to make sure I wasn't in for a beating and sighed in relief when you weren't in sight. But as I sat my bag down I felt your hand spin me around and before I could hide it the fear in my eyes shone. You laughed an amused laugh and shook your head at me.  
  
"Are you really that scared of me? Your weaker then I thought." He smirked and I knew what was coming as he brought his fist back but instead of feeling a painful blow I felt his finger tips caressing my cheek. I was confused and must have shone it because he laughed again. "I don't feel like beating you up this time." It brought more confusion as I looked into his identical eyes to mine except they were a lot more threatening. "Don't you get you fool?! I love you!" Now surprise replaced confusion, Bakura, the evil spirit that use to despise me and beat me on a daily basis, likes me?!  
  
Even though he has brought me pain I always liked him too, I never told him afraid he would hurt me worse then he already did, but he ended up saying it to me. "Well?!" His scowl brought me back from my thoughts, "Will you say something?!" I closed my eyes and let it out, "I love you to!"  
  
After I made my statement I felt his arms wrap around me and he started stroking my hair. "I'm sorry for the past, but from here on out I will never hurt you again." I pulled back and couldn't believe this was happening so fast, and soon we pulled back in and shared our first kiss, I'll never forget how happy I was that day. "All I want is for you to not be so mean anymore and not hit me anymore okay?" I whispered getting in air from when we finely broke from our kiss. Bakura nodded and I'll never forgive how happy I was on that day.  
  
End flashback  
  
I closed my eyes putting back the tears that I felt were about to fall. "That's it I'm done I'm not putting up with Bakura anymore, he was in the wrong and he'll never change."  
  
/Because I'm moving on I won't forget you were the one that was wrong I know I need to step up and be strong Don't patronize me Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
I got up from my position in the window and went up to my room to pack. 'I'm not going to live here in Domino with him!' My angry thoughts raged inside my head it was different I've never acted this way before I guess I've never had much a reason to be until now. I clenched my fist yesterday wouldn't go away, why did he do this?!  
  
Flashback  
  
I was lying at home bored as can be, its been about a month since Bakura had told me he loved me and we have been happy together, he actually didn't go back on his words. I heard the door slam hard and sat up quickly for it was Bakura there panting out of anger and rage for me. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" He screamed at me which scared me, I didn't know what he was talking about. "I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER YET YOU GO OFF WITH YUGI?!" It took me a minute when it dawned on me. I went to Yugi's just to hang out for awhile because it's so boring at my house.  
  
When I got there Yugi was sitting on the door step crying. Turns out him and Yami had broken up because Yami thought Yugi was too young. I wanted to comfort him so I hugged him and kissed the top of his forehead. Bakura must have seen it and thought the wrong thing. "Wait Bakura you don't understand." I tried reasoning but he was to pissed off.  
  
He grabbed by my shirt and threw me hard against the wall which shocked me.  
  
/Have you forgotten Everything that I wanted Do you forget it now You never got it Do you get it now Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
"B-Bakura stop." He wouldn't listen to me, he picked me back up and punched so hard it sent me spiraling a good few feet I could already feel the swelling. "I'll make you pay thinking you could do this to me!" I got scared every other minute. He threw me on the couch and restrained me, jumping on top of me and I knew what he was about to do... I closed my eyes tight as he un did my pants and raped me, when he finely quit he got up and left me there to wallow in the pain he caused.  
  
End flashback  
  
I slammed my fist on my desk getting to into the memory, 'That's over now I'll never have to deal with him again.'  
  
/Ah oh Ah oh Gotta get away There's no point in thinking about yesterday It's to late now It won't ever be the same Were so different now Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
I looked up onto my picture of him my once known koi, the one who betrayed me, violated me, grabbed it and shred into pieces. As I saw the bits in the trash I smirked, even though it shocked me a bit.  
  
/Have you forgotten Everything that I wanted Do you forget it now You never got it Do you get it now Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
I got a suitcase stuffed with clothes and personal items but had second thoughts about running away I wanted to but what about my friends?  
  
/I know I wanna run away I know I wanna run away Run away/  
  
Would they be happy with my discion or would they be up set?  
  
/If only I could run away If only I could run away Run away/  
  
I closed my eyes in frustration, they'll understand I'm going I can't stand to be here with all these awful memories, of how Bakura went against my wish of him. I'll explain once I call them in America.  
  
/I told you what I wanted I told you what I wanted What I wanted/  
  
And with that out of the way I walked out the door and made my way towards the airport, with money, clothes, and items in hand. I'll never be forgotten by someone I couldn't handle it again.  
  
/But I was forgotten I won't be forgotten Never again/  
  
Two days later  
  
I walked into my new apartment free from everything. America's a lot better without him. With all those memories gone and the freedom to do what I please, no more beatings, no more taunting, no more anything I felt happier then I have in a while.  
  
/Have you forgotten Everything that I wanted Do you forget it now You never got it Do you get it now/  
  
I'm sure Bakura's a lot happier now that he doesn't have to deal with me either, I wonder if he ever got the message through.  
  
/Do you get it now Have you forgotten Everything that I wanted Do you get it now You never got it Do you get it now Do you get it now/  
  
I flipped on the news bored as can be, after school with no homework; the news can't be that boring. "And in other news we take you like to Domino City Japan where we have news of a suicide." I raised an eyebrow interested but a worrying feeling in my gut, probably the feeling Joey gets when there's no more food.  
  
"A Bakura was found lying in a apartment with slit wrist this afternoon, the neighbor has found him when she wanted to borrow some milk. Turns out all he left was this note. 'I'm sorry you wanted to get away from me Ryou and I'm sorry for what I have done but life without you is life not living for. I'm sorry you forgot me. Love Bakura.' Its sad story and we hope that Bakura is now at rest."  
  
I couldn't believe it did I hear right? This couldn't have happened. I felt my self shaking at the reality in the newsmen's words. "No Bakura..." The tears wouldn't quit falling.  
  
/Forgotten Yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
I dropped to my news and was shaking more violently then ever my tears spilt one after the other. "I didn't forget you... I thought you forgot me..."  
  
/Forgotten Yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
'Ryou don't cry. Please carry on without me its better that way I still love and one day we'll be reunited, until then live life happy I'll be with you in spirit.' I looked around bewildered was that Bakura? I know I'm not crazy enough to hear voices. For some reason I did smile even though the tears kept coming.  
  
/Forgotten Yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
I nodded my head at the voice I heard; now I know more then ever that Bakura never forgot me and I will defiantly never forget him. Somewhere up there I know I felt a white haired angel smile.  
  
/Forgotten Yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
CJ: So what do you think? It sucked didn't it? Well I'll let you decide.  
  
SB: It wasn't too bad for someone not use to yaoi.  
  
CJ: Anyways please RR, if not for me then for the yellow monkey in the margined flavored tree.  
  
SB: --:: 


End file.
